Oatmeal has for many years been a staple of the human diet due to its health benefits. For example, numerous studies have shown that eating oatmeal on a daily basis can help lower blood cholesterol, reduce risk of heart disease, promote healthy blood flows as well as maintain healthy blood pressure levels. Additionally, oatmeal has a high content of complex carbohydrates and fibers, which facilitates slow digestion and stable blood-glucose levels.
With today's hectic lifestyle, consumers are demanding convenience, such as portability and ease of preparation. Consumers desire oatmeal from a variety of food sources including beverages and convenience foods such as bars, cookies, crackers, smoothies, shakes (e.g. breakfast shakes), and the like.
It is desired to prepare a whole oat product that has sufficient soluble fiber to meet the FDA threshold necessary to justify a health claim. For example, a whole oat product must have 0.75 g soluble beta-glucan fiber per serving of food to support a health claim. To prepare an oat beverage that contains at least 0.75 g soluble oat fiber per serving (about 18 g of whole grain oats), highly soluble oat flour must be used. “Studies show that eating whole grains instead of refined grains lowers the risk of many chronic diseases. While benefits are most pronounced for those consuming at least 3 servings daily, some studies show reduced risks from as little as one serving daily.” http://wholegrainscouncil.org/whoie-grains-101/what-are-the-health-benefits Note that 1 full serving of whole grain is 16 g.
A need exists in the field for different types of food products that are made with healthier components such as with whole oat flour that is highly dispersible in liquid, semisolid, or solid media, and maintains its standard of identity as whole grain.